1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a two-stage quarter turn fastener which is used to fasten adjacent panels to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to use a fastener to secure adjacent panels to each other. Quarter turn fasteners are frequently used, particularly when square apertures are formed in the panels. However, such prior art fasteners typically have not been able to accommodate a range of panel thicknesses. Moreover, such prior art fasteners typically have not been configured to remain fastened to a first panel without being fastened to the second panel.
Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,278 entitled xe2x80x9cTurn Fastenerxe2x80x9d, issued on Apr. 27, 1999 to Frattarola; U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,356 entitled xe2x80x9cPanel Fastenerxe2x80x9d, issued on Apr. 30, 1991 to Fernandez; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,405 entitled xe2x80x9cFastener For Securing Panel-Like Membersxe2x80x9d, issued on Jan. 1, 1991 to Kato; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,645 entitled xe2x80x9cTee Tree Fastenerxe2x80x9d, issued on Jul. 3, 1990 to Wollar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,147 entitled xe2x80x9cFastener for Platesxe2x80x9d, issued on Mar. 7, 1989 to Hirohata; U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,437 entitled xe2x80x9cFastenerxe2x80x9d, issued on Aug. 9, 1988 to Mitomi; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,192 entitled xe2x80x9cExpandable, Plastic Panel Fastenerxe2x80x9d, issued on Mar. 24, 1987.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a quarter turn fastener configuration which can engage panels over a range of thicknesses.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a quarter turn fastener which can engage two panels or a single panel.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a quarter turn fastener which can be reliably and intuitively operated.
It is therefore a final object of the present invention to provide a quarter turn fastener which can be manufactured economically.
These and other objects are attained by providing a fastener assembly with two quarter turn fasteners.